


Death's Embrace

by cinnamonsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, HP - Freeform, I wrote this in like 10 minutes to avoid my bio hw, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Short Chapters, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, anyway, dramione - Freeform, enjoy if that's possible, just having a bad day, that doesn't sound promising I know, this is just me being angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsmoke/pseuds/cinnamonsmoke
Summary: Hermione and Draco are both stuck in their own tragedies, but turn to each other for misguided comfort and the familiarity of pain.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark out, always so dark. They’d lie in the sheets with the lights off too; they never wanted to see each other’s faces. There was too much shame in the act. 

He was a fallen death eater, the disgraced prince, dirty and damaged. She was lauded as a hero but her fame never kept her warm at night out shut out the pain of all she’d had to do to survive.

No admiring stranger would understand that she’d killed, that she’d hurt people, that she’d hurt herself. What would they say? They would offer their empty condolences and uncomfortable looks. This was their hero? The girl with dark rings under her eyes and scars all over? The one who’s only eighteen but has the eyes of a woman long under the spell of death? Where was their shining hero? Where was the bright-eyed girl with riotous curls and a penchant for mischief?

They wanted Hermione Granger, the golden girl, and she’d give it to them, but in the night when her scars seemed to ache in remembrance of the stinging cold and broken cries, she’d wrap her arms around him and let her mind steal her away.

They still despised each other of course. 

This was their way of comforting and punishing themselves at once.

She was destroying herself by letting a monster she’d fought against hold her like a lover, and he was allowing himself to be sullied by a mudblood.

She hated him and his filthy dark mark. Sometimes she’d stare at it, her eyes trained on the spot she assumed it’s be while shrouded in the shadows of his bedroom. Once she dug her nails into it and left angry red half-moons in it, but he didn’t mind, it wasn’t a badge of honor anymore.

She scratched nervously at her mudbllod scar every night and he’d let her, he didn’t care if she was hurting, and she didn’t want him to.

They never fucked though, they didn’t want to.

She didn’t think she’d ever let anyone touch her after her crushing fear of being raped while on the run. She’d never been assaulted, but the fear never left.

He didn’t want to touch her anyway, he felt too dirty already. He’d lost everything, maybe rightfully so, he didn’t want to get involved.

So they held each other in the dark, alone together.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up naked, she liked it when he saw her like that. She didn’t do it to seduce him, she just wanted him to see what his side had done to her, she wanted him to know. She had thick winding scars on her skin along with finer scars and burned blistered skin peppered across her skin. She had bruises that had yet to fade, the war had only ended a week before. 

She knew she was ugly and she didn’t mind. She didn’t want anyone to look at her like she would be enticed by the saccharine sweetness of romantic love. She had her friends and that was enough. 

He had woken up before her and was in the shower, it was 1 in the afternoon.

She headed to his kitchen after putting on a sweatshirt and boxers and retrieved the bottle of vodka from his cabinet and took swig straight from the bottle after seating herself on the wooden floor.

“Granger?”

Malfoy had come out of the shower with sweatpants draped across his weakened form.

“Present, professor,” she said before taking another hearty gulp.

“Save some for me, you fucking alcoholic” he replied before sliding down to the floor beside her.

They sat in silence for a moment as Hermione gagged at the burning sensation of the drink.

She wordlessly passed the bottle to Malfoy and he drank steadily.

“My mouth has been on that you know, my mudblood germs.”

“I think I’m used to that brand of filth, I’ve had your naked body pressed against mine every night for a week, Granger.”

“I think the filth you’re used to is actually the genocidal cunt type, actually.”

“Maybe so,” he replied before taking another sip.

“I’m leaving.” 

“Yeah,” he simply said as she got up and left through the floo.


End file.
